


[团兵]After the Ceremony (fin)

by SuraLight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuraLight/pseuds/SuraLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>给地主婆炖的肉，被Lofter吞了。内含团兵和兵团的两篇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[团兵]After the Ceremony (fin)

After the Ceremony  
　　为了庆祝埃尔温成功升职，调查兵团举行了两场庆祝会。  
　　第一场庆祝会是场官方的活动，在当天的下午举行，几乎所有调查兵都到了场，其中有不少是利威尔眼中的陌生的面孔。两种可能，其一他们是新兵，其二他们是从米特拉斯来的间谍。上头也派了人来恭贺埃尔温，经过了漫长而让人昏昏欲睡的演讲后，韩吉溜过来拍了拍他的肩膀，“利威尔，”她压低了声音，鬼鬼祟祟，“等会儿我们要去个好地方，要不要一起去。”  
　　“不要。”虽然他的声音有点犹豫，可他在脑内用来拒绝韩吉的思考时间实际上连一秒都不到，只是韩吉离他这么近他有点不自在。  
　　“那……”韩吉的声音里有种灵越的节奏，“要是现~在~就出发呢？地下街边最出名的那个酒馆，我们包了场。”  
　　现在？利威尔看了看台上那头正在演讲稿前拱来拱去的猪猡，以及在这头猪猡后排队演讲的猪猡，和在旁边可怜巴巴地应付猪猡的第十三任团长……  
　　“我觉得这个主意不错。”他扶着下巴若有所思地说。  
　　于是，这一群成功从十场以上壁外调查幸存归来并且将为调查兵团的事业奉献终生的老兵，在地下街边缘一家不起眼的酒馆前面碰了面。利威尔向来是不合群的人，在调查兵团里待了三年也没被这群疯子感化，依旧我行我素。此时他正站在老兵的边缘，只是自古以来调查兵团疯子多，在这群疯子中间利威尔的脾性也就显得不那么紧要了。  
　　虽然按照韩吉的说法，这是为埃尔温举办的第二场庆祝会，相比第一场堂而皇之的官方庆典，这里隐蔽得多也疯狂得多。利威尔是自由的，随时能走，但就这样在静悄悄的角落里喝一杯也不错.他就在一个角落里坐定，看着一群疯子举着酒杯撞来撞去，还有在酒场间穿梭的几个脱衣舞者。说到这里，他不得不在心中批判一下米可的品味。米可手下的纳纳巴明明比这里的姑娘有气质的多。当然，纳纳巴现在也目不转睛的看着一个肌肉发达的脱衣舞者如何娴熟的把上衣撕碎，露出他那颇为壮观的胸大肌。  
　　利威尔低头继续喝酒，据说今天的帐全都会划到埃尔温头上。他决定专挑贵的喝。期间也有人来向他灌酒，甚至有人胆大到想摸他的脑袋，他一话不说，有酒就喝，有人敢碰就打，凭借千杯不倒的酒力，他还是挨到了真正的主角出场的时候。  
　　埃尔温从典礼脱身后来到韩吉和他说好的酒馆。他没来得及换衣服，依然穿着在典礼上的那件长军装，在酒馆里等着他的是一大片醉倒了的疯子，还醒着的几个都在和舞娘或者舞郎调情，好像大家都忘了埃尔温的存在。  
　　埃尔温那天犯得一个比较大的错误就是他居然想引起在场诸位的主意——他用那么好看的手指顶着自己的唇清了清嗓子，这无法让人忽视的领袖气场立刻引来了在场诸位的瞩目。刚才还在喝酒的放下了酒杯，看跳舞的把目光从舞者只剩了几片布的身上挪开，倒在地上不省人事的就只能继续不省人事了。  
　　看到周围的主意都落在了自己身上，埃尔温开始了讲演：“感谢各位过去多年里为人类的自由付出的努力……”话还没说完，舞娘就围了上去，贴着埃尔温热舞起来，引来老兵们的一阵阵口哨和呼喊。  
　　很显然，埃尔温不太适应这突发状况，身子僵地和立直的晾衣杆似的……因为米可和他说的是，让他请客大家来一起庆祝一下，不带米特拉斯来的贵族老头子们的那种庆祝，谁会知道他们指的“那种庆祝”附带了一台艳舞表演？  
　　对埃尔温来说更糟糕的是，他们开始围着自己灌酒……利威尔亲眼看着韩吉拍了拍新任团长的肩膀，然后递给了后者一杯掺了高纯度麦酒的红色果酒。一无所知的埃尔温把那杯要命的高度酒一饮而尽，随后，他们的攻势愈发积极，东一杯西一杯，没一会儿埃尔温也加入了不省人事的行列。韩吉带领的灌酒小分队得胜而归，放过了就此倒在利威尔坐的沙发旁边的埃尔温。  
　　后半夜，舞者们去了其它酒馆继续跳舞，韩吉在号称从酒精中得到了新的灵感后直奔自己的实验室，成为了第一个退场的人。随后，调查兵团的士兵们三三两两的离开。而纳纳巴一离开，米可马上也跟着走了。等到最后，酒馆里的人就剩了意识模糊的埃尔温和通常状况下无家可归的利威尔。利威尔不需要浪费太多时间来睡觉，随便找张椅子一坐，迷糊一会儿就能恢复体力。因此，当年地下街再有名的情报贩子也不会知道利威尔到底住在哪里，因为他压根就不需要如此的庇护所。  
　　所以，当他想把埃尔温送回去的时候就犯了愁。兵团宿舍太远，这个点拦不到出租马车，除非让这家伙自己动腿走回去，有他在前面领着路，虽然犯着迷糊，埃尔温这个笨蛋应该不会迷路到公墓里。  
　　酒馆里的灯光不甚明亮，他身后带有点状金属隔网的汽灯照亮了埃尔温的侧脸。这是他第一次有机会仔细观察埃尔温。他经常听见叽叽喳喳的女孩子说埃尔温的侧脸比正脸帅，他过去伸手把埃尔温的脸掰正，其实正脸也是个帅哥嘛，即使光线昏暗，也没能掩饰了他眉眼间的硬气。他又捏了捏埃尔温的胸膛，这里也一点不比那几个跳舞的家伙差。大腿上的肉也很结实。看到这里，他觉得一股热量正在自己的腹部隐隐成形。  
　　他拍了拍自己的脸以摆脱奇怪的念头，然后又拍了拍埃尔温的脸：“起来了，回去休息。”  
　　他用力地在埃尔温的脸上补了一下：“喂，你这个猪头！喂！”  
　　于是，他把脸肿了的埃尔温架到了附近的旅店里过夜休息。  
　　虽然地下街善于遗忘，但像利威尔这样的强者，数年前还是为地下街留下了不可磨灭的印象，老板对待利威尔恭敬如初，无需身份证明文件也无需金钱，就诚惶诚恐地按照利威尔的要求，提供了最干净的房间。上楼前老板还拿出一块小手绢擦了擦额头上的汗，指着摇摇晃晃的埃尔温问用不用搭把手。  
　　他想了想，说不用，从后面用手环过埃尔温的胸，把埃尔温拖上了楼。等他开了门就傻了眼。这个房间的装修实在是俗不可耐，暗红色的窗帘，暗红色的墙纸，暗红色的床单，而且房间里就一张弹性极佳的弹簧床，宽度足够他在上面转三圈不掉下去……  
　　他黑着脸把埃尔温丢到床上。埃尔温弹了几个回合才躺稳。他转身就看到了旁边木质柜子的大玻璃门里摆着的各式各样的情趣用品。准确地描述，里面站着四个人体木雕，身上缠着皮带、皮衣、蕾丝内衣和塞子，模型旁打了一个架子，上面挂着各种规格形状的利威尔脸上的黑线更多了。他打开柜子，拿起了一个T型的棍子仔细查看。心中碎碎杂念，他要的是卫生达标通风良好的房间，老板到底是怎么把他和埃尔温当成一对了？  
　　可埃尔温就在这时非常不合时宜地醒了，“是利威尔么？”埃尔温的嗓音有些干涩。  
　　他脸上一热，把东西丢回去，碰地关上柜子。  
　　可就这会儿，埃尔温已经摇摇晃晃地朝他走来，可没走几步就那么立住了，隔着他三米，不远不近，不亲密也不疏离，只是眼里见到的事情都是真真切切的。  
　　他们有点尴尬，不知道该怎么开口，也不知道应该谁先开口。思前想后，半响一个字都没说。一个在角落里蹲着发愁，一个站着不知如何是好，心中默念一切都是酒精的错。  
　　结果，还是埃尔温先说了话。和在疯狂的酒馆里一样，埃尔温的手抵住唇，轻轻一咳，好像掌控了整个世界的节奏：“利威尔，你如果有需求的话，不妨就和我试试？”  
　　然后，利威尔就听到了自己脑海里那翻江倒海的滔滔浪声，等他从如麻的思绪里抓到一丝清醒时，他已经迷迷糊糊又迫不及待地和埃尔温滚到了那张俗气的床上，连澡都没洗。  
　　他们亲吻彼此露在外面的皮肤与嘴唇，隔着衣服拥抱彼此的身体，胯部不停的相撞，让扣子与折皱了的布料在两具炽热而坚硬的身体间蹭来蹭去。他们好几次在床上翻滚，交换上下的顺序，或者就侧躺着接吻。他的攻势迅猛带有挑战性，用力吸着埃尔温残留着酒精香味的舌苔，埃尔温的则规规矩矩的包裹了他的嘴唇，偶尔用抬起舌头挑逗他敏感上颚的神经。  
　　通往走廊的门板响了几声。  
　　他没有理会，手已经溜进了埃尔温的衬衫里，摸着男人背部与肩部健美的线条。埃尔温则解开了他的衣服，吸吮着他的胸肌与乳首。他忍不住因为快乐而叹息。  
　　这时门口传来了钥匙松动的声音，“利威尔先生，抱歉，”突如其来的声音让两人如梦初醒，从床上抬起头，只见旅店老板一脸无辜地站在门口，怯生生道：“房间号给你们弄错了，您的房间应该在……”他俩在床上一脸戾气，“没事儿了，您两位继续。”老板很快的带上门，落荒而逃。  
　　“怎么，要停下来么？”利威尔起身又把埃尔温压倒，“所以就是这样，房间弄错了。你要反悔还来得及。”他坐在埃尔温的小腹上。埃尔温解开了他的腰带，把他的欲望从内裤里抓了出来，轻轻揉捏着敏感的前端。他低声呻吟着。  
　　“停下？”埃尔温问，“反悔？”  
　　“当然是开玩笑。”他深吸了一口气，低头咬上埃尔温的乳首以示还击，成功让埃尔温的身体战栗了一下，顺便摸了一把埃尔温的胯下，即使隔着裤子也能感受到埃尔温下面的规格。他的心稍微咯噔了声。就是这会儿失神的功夫，他的世界又一次天翻地覆。埃尔温把他压制在了柔软的床铺上，两只手分别把他的手腕压到了头顶，而且用身体分开了他的膝盖，胯部顶着他的屁股，深邃的双眼带着强大的压迫感俯身看他。  
　　他妈的，这家旅馆的天花板也是深红色的。  
　　“怎么样？”埃尔温把脑袋埋向他的颈间寻求他的意见，埃尔温的呼吸让他觉得心里痒痒的。  
　　虽然是询问的语气，心想埃尔温这家伙压根没给他选择的空间。“随你了，”他索性闭上眼，“毕竟今天是你升职。”  
　　“我可不是唯一升职的人。”埃尔温说着把利威尔的衬衣脱了下来。  
　　“什么意思？”他抬起上身配合埃尔温的动作。  
　　埃尔温酒醒得异常之快：“韩吉和米可将成为小队长，因为你们都溜走了，所以正式的任命书要过几天才下来，”埃尔温又拽下了他的长裤，扔到一边，“然后你也升了职。只是我宣布你的名字和职位时，你们已经开始在酒馆里鬼混了。”埃尔温最后把他的内裤拉了下来。  
　　他愣在床上，丝毫没意识到他已经被埃尔温脱光了：“我难道也成为队长了么。”  
　　“不是队长，利威尔。”埃尔温下床去把润滑油拿来，放到手边。  
　　“那我是什么？”  
　　“不告诉你。”埃尔温又回到他的两腿间，抬起他的小腿，“明天你自己回去看。”  
　　“告诉我！”利威尔忽然觉得埃尔温是在用人类的探究心，来惩罚他今天在第一场庆祝会上的提前退场。  
　　“你的身体锻炼的不错。”埃尔温迅速结束了话题，然后赞美起利威尔的结实利落的肉体。他这才注意到自己已经一丝不挂了，埃尔温只是衣衫凌乱的水平，而且发型还保持的不错。  
　　埃尔温又一次吻上他的乳首，用舌尖逗弄吮吸着他那敏感的一点，发出了让他觉得有点难为情的水声。他努力自持，不要表现地太失控。埃尔温的手在他的身上游走，抚摸他的大腿根部，然后又用那有力的手开始揉捏他的会阴，同时离开了他胸前，低下头含住了他的分身，温热紧密地感觉让他脑中一片空白。他开始低声喘息，胸膛起伏，手指摸索着抓住了枕头。  
　　“埃尔温……”他低声喊着男人的名字，“你……好棒。”  
　　埃尔温继续加深了对他欲望的亲吻。然后手指绕过了阴囊，沾起润滑剂顶进了他下身的入口。冰凉的异物感让利威尔紧张地蜷起了脚趾，埃尔温的手指毫不留情地开拓着他身体里紧密的空间，搅动着，抽插着。  
　　他咬住了自己的手背，另一只手抓住了埃尔温的头发。他现在的脑海里只剩下了幸福的快乐与金色的欲望。什么升职的事儿忘得一干二净。  
　　埃尔温用力的吸住他的前端，他扬起脑袋，喉结上下挪动，脚趾紧紧的扣在床单上。埃尔温又沾了一些润滑剂，加了两根手指进来。后面的入口因为这焦急而略显粗暴的拓展感到了疼痛，他低声哼着，对埃尔温的行为无可奈何。三根手指用力抽插，前后震动着他的穴口与肠壁。  
　　“埃……尔温……啊……啊……”他终于喊了出来。埃尔温的手指稍微停了一下，之后对着他肠壁的内侧猛地蜷了起起来。他脑中一白，未曾有过的奇妙快感像浪潮一样袭来，他弓起身体低吼着全射在了埃尔温的嘴中。然后埃尔温的手指离开了他的身体。他倒在床上喘息着，身体里被埃尔温作弄过的地方正隐隐作痛。  
　　埃尔温把他的种子吞了下去，“你积了那么多是等着开银行么？”  
　　刚刚射完，他脱力地低声解释，“我可没时间找人擦枪打炮。”  
　　埃尔温把他翻了过来，“准备好了么？”  
　　“好像我现在没有拒绝你的余地了，”他抱着枕头趴在床上，皮肤贴上床铺已经有些微热潮湿的被单。回头越过自己的肩膀，看到衬衫扣子开到一半的埃尔温拉开腰带，露出浅色的毛发间是前端微微翘起的雄伟器官，向上擦着润滑油。利威尔愣了一下，想起刚才隔着裤子摸到的轮廓与感受到的热度。他不确定自己能不能吃的消，但是内心深处又有一些兴奋。  
　　“是啊，我也没有容你拒绝的立场，”埃尔温说着爬到了他的身上，咬了咬他剃得干净的后颈。啧，真是恶趣味，他在内心评价。  
　　他们的身体紧紧相贴，他能感受到埃尔温那副几乎锻炼到了极限的身体带来的沉重，还有埃尔温衣服微凉的质地。埃尔温的双手撑在他的身体两侧，分身抵到了他的洞口，缓缓顶了进去。  
　　“抬得高一点，”埃尔温在他耳边说。  
　　“唔……”他咬着枕头耐受疼痛，抬起腰，尽量配合埃尔温的要求。毕竟埃尔温刚才很好的服务了他，只是男人那微微浮着青筋的器官对他的穴口来说太粗大了。  
　　“放松，”埃尔温又拍了拍他紧绷的屁股，然后继续向前蛮横突入，拓开他的肠壁。  
　　“唔啊……”钝痛感从下身袭来，几乎麻痹了他的身体，“埃尔温，停，”他用手肘想去把埃尔温推远，结果却被反剪到了背后，“唔嗯……”  
　　“抱歉，”埃尔温还是强行压了下来：“我可能不是一个很好的情人。”  
　　“啊……啊！……”身体被贯穿带来的痛苦让他禁不住弓起上身，双手颤抖。  
　　肉茎大力地顶到了他身体的深处，重重的碾压过了肠壁后的腺体。埃尔温稍微放松一下，然后又继续用力顶住他的身体深处，慢节奏的重复着这个带有力度与激情的动作。  
　　他抓着床单，抬起臀部承受埃尔温的重量：“操你的，埃尔温，你这么急是干嘛。”  
　　埃尔温的呼吸落在他的后脖子上，开始了抽送，健壮的身体撞击他的臀瓣，摩擦着他腺体前敏感的肠壁，传出阵阵淫靡的水声。  
　　“利威尔，你把动作的主体搞错了。”  
　　他发出低沉的鼻音，渐渐地他也适应了埃尔温的节奏，知道如何就着床垫的弹性配合埃尔温的动作。夹杂疼痛的沉重快乐像火焰一样燃起，吞噬了周围的声音，既为他带来幸福，又热烈地灼痛灵魂。刚才高潮前的奇妙感觉又一次来临。他以为自己会射出来，可是这一次这种感觉却在顶点到来之前，绵长的持续了下去。他的叫声不可抑制的越来越大，身体颤抖，硬起的前端流着汁液。行到最激烈的时候，他几乎在怀疑身下吱吱呀呀的床垫还能不能承受他们两个人动作。  
　　埃尔温松开了他背后的手，双手把他的腰拖了起来。他跪在床上，一只手抱着枕头，另一只握住了埃尔温的手，承受了更快的冲击。他脑海中一片空白，身体发烫，强烈的快感长久酝酿后终于炸开了，清醒后他听到了自己和埃尔温那大得吓人的喘息声。  
　　他擦了擦额头上的汗水，埃尔温躺在他的身边休息。他的身体里疼得厉害，没有合起来的洞口传来黏稠液体不断流出的感觉，他从床边的盒子里撕了一张纸，擦了一下后面然后爬到了埃尔温的身上，把埃尔温今天那条崭新的波洛克领带拽了下来，迅速的把埃尔温的一只手绑到了床头上。  
　　“喂……”埃尔温看到利威尔一脸黑气，心想大事不妙。  
　　“你刚才是射进去了吧，”他跪在埃尔温的身上，“该你了。”  
　　埃尔温的表情非常勉强，向他伸出一只手求饶：“饶了我吧，利威尔。”  
　　“那可不行，”利威尔把埃尔温衬衣下面扯开，露出了埃尔温那形状极为好看的腹肌，几粒扣子欢快的脱离了线头的束缚，飞向了屋子的角角落落，“虽然看起来有点惨，但实际上刚才我很舒服的，看在我这么喜欢你的份上，让你也试试。”  
　　“也许我们可以改天？今天太晚了。”埃尔温忽然又灵机一动，“明天你不还要回去看看你的职位么？”  
　　“可是我已经休息好了，如果是和你这样的帅哥的话，再干几次都没问题，”利威尔微笑着扯下了埃尔温的皮带和裤子，“而且，”他看着埃尔温惊恐的表情，用皮带把埃尔温的另一只手也绑到了床上，慢悠悠的讲道：“那边还有一柜子的东西没用过。”  
　　  
　　  
　　Then, things get worse  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　埃尔温觉得他可能会成为有史以来第一个在床上殉职的调查兵团团长，而且对象是个技巧非常糟糕的野兽派下属。  
　　利威尔坐在床边，先给他穿了一件非常羞耻的少女系粉色蕾丝内衣，还特地拍了拍他的胸向他点名这是最大号，他穿着很好看，然后在他眼前摆出了一排奇形怪状的……柱状物。有木制的，也有金属制或者陶瓷制的。  
　　利威尔开了一瓶酒，翘着腿问他：“你喜欢哪一个？大的小的？这个形状的还是这个形状的？润滑油多放点吧？你不说？噢，我看你是哪个都挺喜欢的，不知道怎么挑了吧？我们都试试。”  
　　埃尔温知道，利威尔作为最强的调查兵体力定然优过常人，只是没想到利威尔的精力也完全是在他吃不消的水平上。双手被缠在床头的埃尔温把咬牙道：“边上那个。”  
　　“是这个么，埃尔温？你的口味我了解了。”利威尔拿起了左手边那个最大的，他说的是右手边那个最正常的。利威尔把那根陶瓷的道具在手里炫耀似地晃了晃，然后又拿到了他的胯下比了比，“和你的那根比起来确实不算大太多。”  
　　“利威尔，别闹了。我说的是那个！”墙外的利威尔一直是很好的士兵，百分百执行上面的命令。  
　　“我没闹啊，我很认真的，埃尔温，刚才我真的很舒服，”但是在床上，认真起来的利威尔虽然个头依然刚够一米六，但是比二十米高的奇行种还可怕，“所以我才想让你也体会一下。我可是很诚实的人，也懂得和喜欢的人分享。”说这句话时，埃尔温看到那个向来冷峻的利威尔的脸上居然有点红晕……  
　　他腹诽，那一定是深红色床单反射上去的光。  
　　利威尔把陶瓷的假阳【-】具放下了，又拿起一个用藤子做的粗大阳【-】具，向他确认：“我看这个不错。”  
　　他认命似的闭上了眼。  
　　“我就知道你喜欢什么。”利威尔把他的腿蜷到了腹前，把大量冰凉的润滑液倒在了他的臀部。  
　　“你下面变得亮晶晶的了呢。”利威尔拍了拍他的屁股，“你屁股的形状很好嘛。”  
　　“……”埃尔温想打个洞钻进去。  
　　“弹性也很不错嘛，就是比我想象的胖一点，我说你是不是也该多锻炼一下了，看看这里的肉，难怪刚才不脱裤子。”言语间，利威尔的中指手指滑进了他的穴口里，随后食指也滑了进去。两根手指在里面时而分开，时而曲起。他咬紧嘴唇，不泄出声，这感觉确实很奇妙，被一个小个子这么摁在床上毫无还手之力，然后他还被弄得有点小晕眩，虽然有点像便秘。  
　　“我听说锻炼这里最好的方式就是滚床单了，埃尔温，”利威尔压到他的身上，抓住了他暂时还没硬起来的分身，由上而下俯视他，好像这个角度能显得他高一点似的，“我们以后不如定期滚一下？”  
　　埃尔温犹豫了。  
　　利威尔黑着脸，手劲加大了一倍。  
　　“可以！”埃尔温几乎是哭着喊出来的。  
　　“嗯，我很感动，埃尔温。”  
　　不知为何，他觉得利威尔的眼里有点闪光，难道是传说中的泪光么？等等，现在应该哭的人是他吧！刚才这个家伙不还黑着脸么？为什么变脸这么快！  
　　利威尔深情道：“谢谢你对我的信任，我会好好对待你。”  
　　结果他所谓的好好对待就是把那个形状很明显不太温柔的道具塞了进去。埃尔温抓紧了头顶的床单，道具巨大的头部撑开了他的入口，藤条的轮廓弄得他下面又疼又痒，他下面本能的收缩了一下，被吸进去的道具的顶端碰到了他肠内的敏感点。他拉紧了限制他自由的皮带和领带，嗓子深处翻起了一丝快乐的声音。  
　　“你下面可真是……啧……把那玩意儿吸进去了呢，埃尔温，”利威尔用非常平稳的语调向他如实汇报，“刚才我可没碰那根棍子。”  
　　为什么利威尔在这个时候偏偏是话唠？  
　　利威尔低头亲上了他因为刚才的刺激硬起来了的分身，先是让他舒服的吞吐了一阵子，然后牙齿咬着他分身最敏感的头部，时而用力，时而轻柔，但是不管怎么说，这都有点像折磨，虽然利威尔看起来很开心。但好处是利威尔终于不用说话了。同时利威尔开始推送头部没入了他身体里的那根藤条道具，粗糙的触感在他的身体里横冲直撞，但还是不时能碰到让他快乐的那一点……好像是在报复他之前对利威尔的所作所为，利威尔不时把那根藤条道具推入了他身体极深的地方，或者是把道具整只抽出来，单纯摩擦他洞口敏感的褶皱。  
　　无论如何，诡异的快感还是像春天米特拉斯东部阿加西运河的潮水一样从他身体的深处一点点涌了起来。他很想解放，可是在折磨他前端的利威尔对自己的业务稔熟于心，就是不让他爽彻底。  
　　“利威尔……”他喉结艰难的上下挪动。  
　　“怎么了埃尔温，”利威尔离开了他的肉【谐】茎，“不舒服么？”说着，利威尔非常体贴的把那道具向里面使劲一捅。  
　　他惊叫了出来。  
　　“这不挺舒服的么？”利威尔又低头含住他的分身。  
　　他欲哭无泪。只是利威尔依然乐在其中的推弄着那根道具，而道具下端的把手则不停的顶着他的阴【谐】囊。渐渐地利威尔似乎也掌握到了门道，不停的用那根道具顶着他腺体的前面。他的身体忍不住颤抖。  
　　“埃尔温，你前面分泌了很多汁液呢。”利威尔撸动着他的欲望，顺着他的人鱼线向上亲吻，先是肚子上形状分明的腹肌，然后是他胸口的敏感带。他发现了，利威尔喜欢咬他。  
　　“很疼，别咬我的胸了……”  
　　“噢，你还能说话？”利威尔用力捣了捣下面，奇妙的感觉让他蜷起了脚趾，差点把身体也缩了起来，“你这样表现，我很没有成就感啊，埃尔温。”  
　　利威尔的脸又黑了。  
　　你说他能怎么办。他闭上眼睛，做了一个表情。  
　　“嗯，这就对了嘛。”看来利威尔对他的表情很满意。利威尔弹了弹他胸前那件绷在身上的特别羞耻的蕾丝内衣：“那我也给你一点奖励。”说着，他身体里的那根假阳【-】具缓缓地离开了，在粗大的头部出来时，他低沉地呻吟着。  
　　利威尔把他的腿蜷到了胸口。他好像明白是什么奖励了……  
　　“等等……利威尔……”  
　　“等什么？”利威尔挑眉问，“我可没有耐心等你那个大脑想出什么对策来。”  
　　利威尔的器官像攻城战车一样冲进了他的身体里，立刻开始了攻坚战。两具肉体激烈的相撞，发出了啪啪的声音。利威尔的规格虽然没有他的那么雄伟，但是硬度就像黑金竹刀片。所以，当利威尔撞不对地方的时候，他是挺不爽；但是误打误撞找对地方的时候，他还是能体会到利威尔为什么这么执着地也让他试试，确实是两眼一白全世界在头脑里爆炸的感觉……只是利威尔的水准也太差了。  
　　“埃尔温，舒服的话就喊出来，”利威尔抓起他的下巴，眯起来的狭长灰蓝眼睛期待地盯着他。  
　　“我是比较压抑的流派啊，利威尔。”他希望以此搪塞。  
　　“噢，原来是这样么？”利威尔拖着下巴深思了下，好像明白了什么。不过他还是比较不希望利威尔能明白什么，因为经过刚才的事情，他发现利威尔进入状态后的脑回路和正常人不搭调，而且作风何止是粗暴，简直是禽兽，“了解了，埃尔温。”  
　　利威尔从他的身体里退了出来，下床踩着拖鞋哒哒哒地跑到摆着情趣用品的柜子旁边，奔回来后向他嘴里塞了块布，然后殷切地解释：“很早以前我就听说这几件是能疏压的道具，没想到今天用上了。”  
　　“唔唔唔唔？！”  
　　利威尔去旁边的汽灯里借了个火：“我理解你平时工作劳累。虽然我不太喜欢做这种暴力的事儿，但是为了报答你，我赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。”  
　　昏暗的汽灯下，利威尔的影子像巨人一样遮过了他惊恐的脸。  
　　利威尔手里举着的一大根滴着蜡油的红蜡烛，舞动着粉色的小皮鞭，向他慢慢走来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　-fin-


End file.
